How Did I Fall In Love With You
by Orca Weasley
Summary: OneShot..Lily and James have been best friends for a while. But suddenly things change for James when he falls in love with her.


How Did I Fall In Love with You

James Potter and Lily Evans have been friends for a while. Best of friends, it was the Marauders and Lily everywhere. But things suddenly changed for James, he found himself falling in love with Lily.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any f the characters, I just own the plot.

The song is How Did I Fall In Love With You by the Backstreet Boys

Enjoy

* * *

_Remember when we never needed each other_

_The best of friends like sister and brother_

_We understand we've never been alone._

Summer before 7th year, the marauders and Lily were at James' house. James Potter was sitting on his bed in his bedroom, flipping the pages of his photo album, it was great, Lily made it for him and it was like a scrapbook, it had little notes from here regarding to the pictures and stickers, James loved this album, it was full of pictures of the marauders and Lily since their first year in Hogwarts till their 6th.

The pictures were hilarious, he was stopping now and then to take a closer look at some of them, for example there was a picture of James' first Quidditch game, they won and James' made almost every point, the picture was Lily hugging and giving him a kiss and they pulled a way very red in the face.

There was another picture of them on their 3rd year, it was a Christmas they were sitting at the foot of the tree still in their pajamas, Remus and Sirius were in this picture too, and on the next page there was another picture of that same Christmas they where outside in the snow and every one made a Snow man, the funny thing was that Sirius tripped with something and fell into Remus' snowman and Remus also tripped and fell into James' so they were all covered in snow and Lily was laughing so hard that she also fell.

There was another picture, it was the summer of 4th year, it was Halloween, they decorated the Common Room and turned it into a Haunted Mansion, the picture was of James and Sirius lying on the floor clutching their stomachs. James clutched his stomach remembering how they ate to much candy that they ended at the Hospital Wing.

_Those days are gone now I want you so much_

_The night is gone and I need your touch_

_Don't know what to say_

_Never meant to feel this way_

_Don't want to be alone tonight_

The pictures of their 5th year were really random, there wasn't anything special, that year she started dating some Hufflepuff guy named Nick Johnson, the first time he saw them together he felt like wanted to beat the soul out of this guy, then the feeling grew when he found out he had been cheating on Lily.

He kept flipping the pages and he found a picture he didn't remember, it was him and Lily asleep on the couch, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful, her hair was spread in his chest and he could have sworn that she had a little smile on her face, he loved this picture. Then there was another one, it was in her birthday, James organized a surprise party in The Three Broomsticks. The picture was about the two of them, James hugging Lily from her back around her waist, she had her hands linked with his, his head was in her shoulder and they were both smiling widely, although Lily had watery eyes because she cried when she saw the surprise.

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say what did you do_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

That was the last picture, James closed the album and put it in his night stand, and then he lay on his bed again staring at the ceiling thinking about Lily, his beautiful Lily, every moment they spend together was magical, everytime she smiled he could feel how his heart started racing fast and the butterflies in his stomach made a party. Everytime she cried (which were many) he felt useless he felt anger raising inside, he felt like wanting to put a protecting spell around her so that nothing could harm here.

He was falling asleep when he heard someone calling him

_I hear your voice and I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that I resemble_

_I cannot pretend that we can still be friends_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

"Jaaaamees!, where are you?- it was Lily calling-

"In here Lily"- he called back. Lily entered his bedroom and smiled, she was obviously agitated like she had been running a lot, her cheeks where pink and she was breathing very fast.

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say what did you do_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

"Are you ok?"- She asked- "you came here so suddenly I thought something was wrong"

"Oh no, don't worry beautiful, I'm ok, I was just a little tired that's all"- he lied, but smile.

"Ok that's good"- she said as she jumped on his bed and snuggled into his chest. James started stroking his hair and saw her close her eyes.

_Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah_

He was lost in his thoughts, he was thinking whether or not telling her how he felt about her, he wanted so desperately to let that out of his chest, he needed her to know that he loved her, not as friends but as something more, but then he thought, if she didn't loved him back, then what would happen to their relationship?, he wouldn't wanna ruin that.

_  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

Noticing something was wrong she sit up and asked- "is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine flower, don't worry"- he smiled as he sat - "come here"- he pulled her into a hug and kiss the top of her head sweetly. She giggled and again snuggled into his chest closing her eyes as wanting to sleep.

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say what did you do_

_How did I fall in love with you? _

He couldn't do it, he couldn't tell her that he loved her, it would spoil everything, including this moment, and he didn't want to do that, he preferred having her as his best friend to not having her at all. After a while her breath slowed down and he was sure she was asleep.

He then closed his eyes and whispered to himself "I love her so much". Then he felt deeply asleep.

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_Everything's changed, we never knew_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

Lily smiled and said "I love you too, James". Even though James didn't hear her.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this is my first fanfiction, I'm kinda new in this bussines so I will recieve with open arms any sugestions that you have for me...thks XD

Orca Weasley


End file.
